


Tsuru

by ComeToMeBabe, Nameless13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: Tsuru" he pointed "do you like it?""It is nice" she hold the paper-bird gently "did you made this?""Yes, I made it. It's an origami, a crane it symbolize: happiness, good luck and peace. Murasaki taught me when we were friends" he looked happy "do you want to make one? I can show you."Bedelia never been a talent in art craft, she is impatient, "I will just waste your time" she put the origami into the bowl."No, you won't. Come, lets sit" he sounded almost excited. He taught her patiently, his hands gently helping her creating her first origami crane, tell her exactly what to do next.





	1. One

"Bedelia... Bedelia" a male voice was waking her softly. Bedelia Du Maurier woke up in confusion. She turned her head. Her eyes are blurry, what more, she doesn't feel well at this moment.

"I see you are awake, dear" his voice was gentle and strange to her ears, she doesn't know him. The man lean close to her, his hot breath blow to her ears, "how do you feel, I hope that you are feeling better?"

He's not Hannibal or Will... Thank god.

"My head is heavy and ..." she paused and touched her left leg. She breathe heavily; glad to feel her thigh still attached to her body.

"Something wrong, dear? You looked worried."

Bedelia looked at the man, she can see him clearly now. He's thin, tall and his hair are almost white. "My leg” She said vaguely. Almost like child to her father. "Yes?” - He can see the figure under the duvet - „Is there something with your leg? Are you in pain?" He sounded genuinely worried.

In her dream, her left leg was served as dinner; it felt surreal. She smiled weakly knowing it was just a dream. "No, I am not in pain, I'm fine." Bedelia looked around, studying her new environment, "where am I? And maybe I know to whom I am speaking with?"

"You are in my house, Bedelia" he stopped with a smile "and the name is Robert Lecter"

Bedelia eyes got wide, 'Lecter' she thought to herself, could be he is, "you are Hannibal's uncle?"

"Yes" he answered shortly, inserting his hands inside his pocket trouser, starting down at Bedelia, their blue eyes met, "I will keep you here until Hannibal returned... If he can"

Unsure what to do, Bedelia stayed still in her position, not daring to move. She doesn't know what he's capable off yet. "what do you want from me?"

 

Robert Lecter can be as dangerous as his nephew, Hannibal never speak of him, but he did mention his name one on their session, just a name not who he was.

"Do you care for a breakfast?” ignoring her question, he rose his arms in below eyes to see the time on his wrist watch, "are you good enough to walk with me?"

"I think so" Bedelia raised her weak body, and she felt how her head is slightly heavy. Something has happened to her and Robert must be part of it.

"Please take my hand" Robert offered his right hand, she took it and he leads their way to the dining room.

Bedelia walked beside him, his left arm around her shoulder, keeping her from falling, "what happened to me? I cannot remember"

"Please forgive my impoliteness. I drugged you to, I assume you will not come easily with me, I did what is best for you" he helped her to sit on the chair and he walked across the room, where the kitchen is. About cooking he isn't like Hannibal. His cooks aren't rich.

Robert set a plate under her nose, very different a common dish, sausages, scramble eggs and baked salmon. "Please eat, you have been sleeping for 2 days" he said, sitting on his chair, eyes never leaving her sight.

Bedelia began to eat quietly, "why you want me here, we have never met before”

"To keep you safe, He will be looking for you." Robert began, cleaning his mouth with handkerchief, "he is still alive"

"But the fall... It's impossible for them to be alive!"

Robert smiled, "not them, but Hannibal. His male friend is hospitalized as we are speaking right now. I want to make sure you are safe from Hannibal's madness. I have little known about you, I always have ears for his work"

"Safe from him? What will he do?"

"He is a mad man, dear. You think he cares or loves you? You are mistaken about him, he can't do it. It's just a game to gain your trust until you. . ." he paused, looking at Bedelia carefully,

Bedelia put her cutleries on her dinner plate, she looks at him, "you must be mistaken me as a weak woman, Robert. I have had lived with him, acting as his wife, playing along with him, I have survived his madness"

"He's playing easy for you, you have no idea what he is really capable of" he sneered, "A man like him needs to be put down"

Bedelia looked down, her breakfast was half touched, she has lost her appetite, "I know he wants to make meal of me"

"Then, I will make sure you are safe from him, I will protect you from the monster" Robert said promising.

"Why you wanted to protect me, when you don't know me?" asked Bedelia carefully,

Robert smiled warmly, "I'm very fond of you and remember I do have many ears everywhere and you are in it, also.... “he hesitated for a moment." there was a person that I couldn't protect from him... I hope that I can protect you"  
The rest of the day Bedelia spend her remaining day on her bed and listening to the sound of stormy rain, her mind returned to Robert; why she felt weak in from of him.

"Bedelia" she heard a knock on her door “are you awake?" Robert knocked once more time.

"Yes" she opened the door for the man, who stood tall in front of the door, "I am awake, what is wrong?"

Robert smiled, "do you mind joining me on lounge room, rather than be alone in your bedroom? After all one is the loneliest number in the world"

She tried not to smile, "I prefer to -"

"Please Bedelia" Robert reached her hand. His voice sounded demanding then begging, he twisted his fingers in her, his hand is rough against Bedelia's soft one.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same night Hannibal stand outside Bedelia's house, all blackness. He could guess she doesn't live there anymore.

Carefully he walked closer to the house. No sign of policemen patrolling the area. He smiled to himself, pleased and feeling lucky. He was injured from fall but nothing broken he is lucky, too lucky perhaps. Hannibal walked to the front door, turned the handle down and very surprised the door wasn't locked.

He smiled, glad everything goes as he planned, however he needs to be cautious, because nothing supposed to be this easy especially for him. He was curious why there are no policemen patrolling outside the house, Crawford should have known that this house will be his last resort, he couldn't just returned to his own house and find shelter there... Or did Crawford took her away and hide her somewhere safe? He chuckled to himself. He'll find her somehow, no matter how weak he might be now. He'll always find a way to get to her.

He made his way through Bedelia's bedroom, taking of his torn and bloody shirt, his muscles are in huge pain. He needs to rest tonight, he can't go on with such pain. Too weak and risky to be outside.

Hannibal closed his eyes. 'This was always for me safe house, my harbor. I will find you Bedelia, you can't hide from me forever'.

A moment later, he cleaned himself. Lying on the bed, smelling her fading perfume scent on the pillowcases. He smile to himself before he licked the pillow. He needs to find her... to feel and taste her again.

Few seconds later his eyes catches a white paper on the side table on right side of the bed. He crawled closer to the table and picked the paper up. 'Hannibal' he read and just that nothing else on the paper but he knew whose this thick and large handwriting belong to, "Uncle Robert" he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Bedelia woke up to see it is only 2 a.m. in the morning, she can't sleep properly tonight. The sound of the heavy wind cracking the roof quite scare her. She is not used to live in the middle of nowhere, inside the woods with a stranger

 _Robert Lecter_. She spent her evening with him, they just sat separately on the lounge room. No words came out from him or her. She wasn't sure where to begin. Pretending to be content on her reading, also hoping some words will be spoken but no, Robert just sat there reading his own book.

She has never been this dull in her life or perhaps she needs to start a conversation with him, but what? She isn't a speaker she listens to be people and find solutions. Pouring red wine into her glass, while eyes watches Robert on his sit close to the fireplace.

"I will leave to my room now, I am tired" she said after finished her drink, "may I?”

"Yes, please" he rose from his sit to escort Bedelia to her room. They walked silently together, he is a man with little words, unlike Hannibal. "Please wake me if you need anything from me tonight" he offered her kindly

Bedelia smiled, before she said "I wish not to disturb you" and she closed the door.

* * *

 

Disbelief what have he read, Hannibal tore the letter into small pieces, his uncle who he has not seen for years, a man who once left his wife, has returned. This is going to be a great revenge for what he had done to the Lady Murasaki. Hannibal was smiling to himself remembering how she tasted like, sweet just like her personality. He adored Murasaki very much, he tasted her in many ways, and she was the first grown woman he ever made love to. Such a strong and independent woman.

Robert must have known Bedelia is the woman he adores, the only woman he had been running to all this time. She has become part of his life. Bedelia was with him behind the veil, when Murasaki was afraid to even look there. He knew that Bedelia's curiosity will make her stand by his side once again. He adores Bedelia very much and wanted her for himself, but what now? Does Robert become a cannibal?

* * *

 

After lunch together with Robert Bedelia decided to sit in the lounge room, while he was somewhere else in the house, indeed she prefers to be alone rather with a man who doesn't speak in thousand words. Not that is a talkative woman but a silent from a company is deadly. No longer after that Robert came to the room and sat beside her, he cleared his throat, "how are you?” staring at the fireplace.

"I am fine, thank you for asking, Robert" she closed her book. She is too staring at the fireplace, what else to do.

Robert glance at her, "I have heard from the US news that William Graham is in a steady condition now"

Bedelia said nothing, she doesn't care about Will at all, "anything about Hannibal?"

"No" he said shortly, "but he will come around eventually, I believe that he is looking for you"

"Do you think so? How if he just leave everything behind and start a new life?"

Robert chuckled, "I have something that he adores, I'm sure he will come to find you first"

"Adores me?" Bedelia asked teasingly, "Now tell me why a man will kill the one he adores?"

"He is a monster in a human form, Bedelia" he looked at Bedelia seriously, in the eyes, "do you know what happened to my wife, Murasaki?"

Bedelia tried to remember what had Hannibal told her in one of their session. "She was killed by a butcher -"

"- no dear Bedelia, that was not how it happened. He fucked her and he slaughtered her! He killed her and ate her as she were a pig!" Tears running down to his cheeks. He grabbed Bedelia's arms and pushed her down to the armrest. "I do wish to kill you like he killed my wife!” his face was too close to her, "I was adored her so much like he adored you!"

"Please. . .", whispered Bedelia, big eyes staring the man's face, his hands are strong around her small arms  
After a while, he said "But you are not the problem, killing you will be a waste of time. He is the monster not you, you are in his waiting “he whispered to her and slowly letting her go, “I am truly sorry" he rose from the sofa and left Bedelia alone.

She tried to calm herself, her heart pounds rapidly. She was almost certain that today will be her death.

* * *

 

Later Bedelia heard how Robert knocking to her bedroom door, 'Bedelia, are you awake?"

"Please come in" she told him and Robert walked into the room, "is there I can do for you?"

He stood in front the bed, Bedelia sat on the bed. Elbows resting on the foot board, "I am sorry to hurt you. I don't mean to be rough to you. Will you forgive me, Bedelia?"

"You are upset Robert, I understand" she rose and stood next to him, "your reaction is human nature"

He shook his head, "reaction of a beast not a human"

"You cannot blame yourself" she put her right hand in his left cheek, smiling weakly at him, "we all have our dark times"

Unconsciously his hand is on her right cheek, gently stroking her soft skin. They both smile at each other. Robert leaned down and kissed her lips deeply.

"No" Bedelia pulled back but their forehead remain together,

"I'm sorry" whispered Robert and he left the room.

Robert muttered to himself. He wasn't happy with his behavior today, reckless. He wanted Bedelia to be comfortable living with him not scaring her and the kiss, it felt nice against his lips. She needs to be his after he kill Hannibal, he is ready to fight the monster and end him. He knows that Hannibal will be here soon.


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning Bedelia couldn't find Robert anywhere. She tried looking for him, knocking his bedroom door, lounge room and last his study room. She walked into the room. She never been there before, most of his ornaments are in Japanese influence. She heard a traditional song playing on phonograph, she gazed onto paintings on the wall; many of them are samurai. Then she moved to the desk, she smile seeing paper birds inside a bowl, she took the orange one.

"Good morning, Bedelia"

"Robert, I was just looking for you"

Robert smile and walk to her "I was outside. Tsuru" he pointed "do you like it?"

"It is nice" she hold the paper-bird gently "Did you made this?"

"Yes, I made it. It's an origami, a crane it symbolize: happiness, good luck and peace. Murasaki taught me when we were friends" he looked happy "do you want to make one? I can show you."

Bedelia never been a talent in art craft, she is impatient, "I will just waste your time" she put the origami into the bowl.

"No, you won't. Come, let’s sit" he sounded almost excited.

He taught her patiently, his hands gently helping her creating her first origami crane, tell her exactly what to do next.

"Do you speak Japanese, Robert?"

Robert nodded, "Hana no youni kirei "

"What this is mean?" She asked, curiously.

“You are as beautiful as a flower" he looked deeply into her eyes, "Hannibal is lucky to have you"

Bedelia looked away, "he's... He was my colleague"

"I..." he whispered, "Bedelia, I want to give you something very dear to me" he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Nervously she followed him into his room, standing close to his wardrobe, "this used to be Murasaki" he took a hanger with a kimono, "I want you to have it, perhaps it can be a reminder of me when I am gone"

"Please don't say that, you are his family he would not" Bedelia said sadly.

"Yes I would, I had lost someone I love in his hands, would you not do the same?”

* * *

 

It is been five days and there is still no sign of Hannibal, his men have not send him any messages through his email. What if Bedelia was right he left the country and move on with his new live? Or perhaps he died somewhere and his remain is not yet to be found. Robert won't believe that idea, Hannibal is strong, a body made of armor, he is out there and very alive, and he will come to find them, as his possession is right here with him.

Robert sighed and glance to the sleeping woman next to him. He leaned down and peck her cheek then stroke her blonde hair. They did it tonight... they had sex. He had sex with Hannibal's psychiatrist...? His lover...? Probably not lover. He couldn't possibly love a person not even to this goddess, who is right beside him now. The sex was slow and passionate.

Robert smiled, thinking that now she is belonged to him. No more to Hannibal. Just to him... He touched, licked, kissed and make love with her. She smiled blissfully when she come, but... was it for him or was it Hannibal she was thinking?

Nevertheless it was him who had sex with her. His new flower, his new life. This not supposed to happen but a woman who seem to be lost and a man who is grieving for his late wife come together.

"Robert" Bedelia whispered, "stop thinking and please go to sleep" she told him softly and cuddled him, "you cannot fight a monster with sleepy eyes"

"Do you want me to fight him?” he asked her quietly, “to kill him, will you not stop me?"

Bedelia opened her eyes, "I prefer not to be kill by him, and so if you could stop him, then do so"

"How if I was killed and he survived, what will you do then?"

She looked at him in the eye, he doesn't have Hannibal's features, not even his eyes. "Please let’s go to sleep, we can discuss this in the morning later" she curled into him. Even if she was not a person who likes the sensitivity, in these days it is needed. When Hannibal is somewhere, looking for her, in this arms she felt safe.

* * *

 

The next morning Bedelia woke up earlier, she rose from the bed and grabbed her robe to cover naked body. Robert was sleeping and snoring softly under the duvet. Does feeling start to grow for Robert? Is this something she really wanted too? After all they had sex and surprisingly she enjoyed their intimacy moment together. Is she playing with fire for a man who kidnapped her and prison her in his house in the middle of nowhere? No words have been spoken, she doesn't ask how he did it?

Bedelia left the room, walking into the kitchen. She can't drink now, it's too early for alcohol but she needs to relax her mind. She isn't stupid to be drunk this early, she knows her limits. Rumbling in the kitchen, she took a pan fry and put it above the stove. She took two eggs from the refrigerator, heating the fry pan and cracking the eggs into it, then she realize the fire was too big and she had forgotten to melt the butter before.

"Fuck!" She cursed and turned off the stove, her eggs burnt.

Robert was awaken by burn smell, he looked around. Bedelia wasn't there and he panicked something happened to her or she was trying to burn the house. He had no clue, he rose from bed, putting on his pants and ran out the room, "Bedelia" he called her out, and he followed the burning smell which is from the kitchen.

"Bedelia are you alright? Bedelia?" Robert strode closer to her. She is busy washing the burnt fry pan, stress all over her face. "Let me do it for you" he stopped her hand

"I am sorry, I just...”

Robert smiled at Bedelia, "Please stop, it is alright. Let me do it for you. You are my guest, you don't do things here. It is my duty"

Feeling guilty and childish in the same time, Bedelia sat on the chair.


	5. Five

3 weeks later, Hannibal arrived on his Uncle's land on the night-time. A big cabin house stood tall in the middle of the woods, lights are on. He can't see anyone around. He knew well that Robert doesn't fight alone, he will have men surrounding the property, hiding somewhere and waiting.

He moved quietly behind the dark place, eyes to the windows and door, he needs to focus where to begin and there he heard a gunshot fired to him

"Get out from there" the man fires again. "We know you are in there, Doctor Lecter!"

Inside the house, Robert was sleeping, curled into Bedelia's body. Their moment of peace was disturbed by the sound of fire guns. He said nothing and slipped out from her and leave the bed hastily.

"Robert?" Bedelia sounds worried. "Get dress and stay inside. Don't leave the room until I get you" the man ordered her while getting dress, "lock the door after I leave the room!"

Bedelia nodded and said, "Please come back". Robert said no words he just gave a quick nod before he left the room.

Outside, man with rifle in their hands are walking and looking for Hannibal.

"Be careful, he watch your back" said the first man when they noticed him.

Robert get out the house, his heart was pounding. The time has come to kill his murderous Nephew. It will be revenge for Murasaki.

"Hannibal" he called out, rifle on his hands and eyes are seeing everywhere.

From his hiding Hannibal can hear his uncle's voice, nothing has changed.

"Come now let’s have a little talk" Robert began in a high tone, "like a family" he added

Hannibal swallowed hard, his throat is dry and he needs to find a way to go into Robert's house. Bedelia must be inside.

From a far one of the hunters are walking in the dark, rifle pointing midair, not realizing Hannibal creeping behind him. Hands ready to strike the man, in count three Hannibal smothered the other man and bites his jugular. Violently push the man to the tree and finished him.

Hannibal grabbed the rifle, feeling relief that he has a weapon, they can fight fairly now.

Hiding behind a tree and aiming his rifle point to Robert, carefully targeting at his head and when he tries to shoot. He was pushed to left side and his fingers accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Robert's shoulder.

"Hannibal Lecter, I got you now" said the man, tries to punch Hannibal. "No, you don't" Hannibal wrestled the man, rolling him to the ground, "no one can get me".

One hand strangulating the man's neck while other hand is taking the rifle from muddy ground and blow his head with the ends weapon. Once he was dead. Hannibal let him go, walking to the porch and stood next to his uncle, he look dead his eyes are tight close and his mouth is half opened. Hannibal walked into the house, steady legs crossing the room, checking every close doors, "Bedelia!" he called

Bedelia was thinking at this moment that Robert must be dead because Hannibal is in the house. Shaken she moved further away from the door, a door that won't able to protect her from Hannibal. She felt fear as the doorknob turned, "are you in there Bedelia?" Hannibal asked, pushing the door, "open this door"

She didn't move from where she stand and a loud bang broke the door. Hannibal shot it and kicked the door open. For the first after 4 years she saw him again.

Hannibal sneered, studying her from head to toes and closing his eyes to sniff her odor once again. His eyes opened widely; her scent isn't the same anymore, he can smell the sweat of Robert in her skin.

"You have change Dr. Du Maurier?" He said staring sharply at her kimono robe, it used to be Murasaki's favorite robe, "I can see my uncle has found his new substitution.... are you enjoying your life as the new Lady Murasaki?"

"What do you want from me, Hannibal?" She stepped back a little more, glancing at the man then the rifle, hanging in the air.

Hannibal took one step forward, "I want to rescue you, Bedelia" 

"Rescue me? Robert rescued me from you" Bedelia said, "I prefer to stay"

Hannibal laughed quietly, "Your new lover is dead now"

The word dead didn't surprise her much, she was right: Robert is dead. "He is not my lover he is my friend" she said proudly, "why don't you go with Will? Isn't it what you always wanted?"

The word broke his heart, Bedelia never considered him as her friend, “Will isn't you, Bedelia. Will don't know me like you do. We shared many memories together. You have seen me. You have seen me behind the veil"

"I can't go on like this forever Hannibal, you are wanted by the FBI. Jack will find you once again, we can't lead a normal life"

"We can always find a way to lead a normal life together, we lived greatly in Florence. Mistake happens"

Bedelia shook her head, "It's your dreamed life, not mine"

"If you don't come with me" Hannibal rose his rifle and pointed to Bedelia, "perhaps this is the right way to say our last goodbye. I have dream of you being served on my table and now it will come true. You will be with me forever'

She closed her eyes, hoping to not feel any pain when the bullet will enter her body. Then she heard a gunshot. She opened her eyes slowly, she still breathing and feel no pain. Puzzled when she saw that Hannibal is on the floor, laying lifelessly.

"You all right, Bedelia?" Robert came to her.

Bedelia slowly walk forward, "is he dead?"

"Barely" Robert checked for Hannibal impulse on his neck. "Better call Jack Crawford" he looked her with ordering tone. "We will be safe. Finally safe”.


End file.
